How to be an Uchiha
by Velial13
Summary: Good morning world! Uchiha Naruto is coming for you, but don't worry, it's better than it sounds, read and see just that does it mean to be a person who would change the world.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and don't really want to..._

* * *

_**How to be an Uchiha**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

I was born on October 10th, on the same day, year later, my brother and I became orphans, all because some moron decided to play a bad guy and summon the Kyuubi in Konoha. How idiotic one person can be?! Clearly if said person had such a power, then he should know, that the 4th Hokage was a seal master, "_as much of a master one can be without Uzumaki clan around", _and that he would, undoubtedly, seal Kyuubi away into someone. Maybe his intensions was to kill the fourth?, if so then in this he failed too, Yondaime's wife, the last _official _Uzumaki of Konoha seald it in his place.

When I meet this person I need to explain to him, how to do things right, first – kill everyone who can disrupt your plans, second – play your plans without problems, the end. And I'm quit sure that I would meet him, he's an Uchiha after all, only we can order Kyuubi around like that, and according to the conversation I'm hearing now, in a few days, Uchiha would be considered rare species. I will survive, of course, so I bound to meet him.

Brother said that I was smiling when I laid my eyes on the Kyuubi... How could I not? It was so big and fluffy and has a tails too, and can destroy a city with a well-placed _**Imari**_! A perfect Pet in my opinion, I often think, if it was a reason why, Madara liked this particular biju so much, or why my Sharingan awakened that day... Oh well, I guess I'm off topic. So, aunty Kushina dies, Namikaze Minato and their newborn son, the jinchuriki, lives, Konoha saved and everyone happy, right?...

Yep, not right at all, sorrow that was brought with the Kyuubi, was not seald with it, and it grow, slowly turning into hatred, but there's the question, whom to blame?: Kyuubi? No, Hokage said it was controlled; The person behind the attack? No, he escaped without trail and noone know who it was, except Hokage's assumption on Uchiha Madara. And people seem to believe Hokage. So, leave the first name of attacker behind and you have your scapegoat, no, the whole clan of scapegoats, the_**Uchiha**_. In the beginning, people don't oppose us directly, but after a few months of commotions, we were sent away, on the outskirts of the village to ensure _our _safety. Ha!

I grow up, watching as my clan was hated, distrusted... When I was young, I was just confused, but now I can see it, _**The Curse of Hatred**_, the hatred that they gave us, we would return tenfold, and the idea of taking rule over the village, oferred by Madara all those years ago, was not so ridiculous anymore...

Oh, how rude of me, looks like, I have yet to introduce myself... My name is Uchiha Naruto, youngest son of Uchiha Akira and Uchiha Uzumaki Akane, not so well known people, but they were ANBU, so it was expected, my older brother though... _"Shunshin no Shisui" _Konoha's best genjutsu master and third fastest person in the world, so yeah, great things are expected from me even if we have different mothers, and I don't like to disappoint. In a year I would surpass my brother in genjutsu, and I'm only 9 years old. Though, Shisui doesn't allow me to graduate early, he says: _"Uchiha don't need another Itachi"_, but I'm not Itachi, I so much better, I'm smarter, open mided, and I have a body of Uzumaki, the _**true **_descendants of _"Sage of the Six Paths"._

Really if you think about it, Senju has various _gifts_, but they different for different members, _the gift of knowledge _for Tobirama since he had probably the largest variety of abilities, Tsunade's _gift of control_ too, but I guess unlike me, she is too lazy to realize her full potential, and of course, the greatest of them all, Hashirama's_** gift of Life**_. Yes, Senju and Uzumaki are related, but _**Each member **_of Uzumaki clan has great life force and similar gifts, like aunty Kushina's _suppresing _chakra._"The body of the Sage"_ from legends of the younger son. So I deduce, it was Senju who descended from Uzumaki, not the other way around, like everyone seem to think.

So, can you imagine it? To have overwhelmingly strong chakra of an Uchiha and colossal amount of it like every Uzumaki, but my luck don't stop here and I received the same gift as Tsunade, so I can control all of it like nothing! I don't use it like her though, I'm not lazy like her, and I would take this ability to a whole new level, concept is already in my mind... Yes, I'm one lucky bastard, maybe I can make a fortune with such a luck... Hm... money... Oh, I guess I'm off topic again.

But all of this is irrelevant in the situation I'm in...

* * *

_3 days before the Uchiha massacre, 22:47_

_Forests of Konoha, near the village..._

_(Naruto's P.O.V.)_

"Shisui, are you sure about it? What about Naruto? And what happened with your eye?" I was hiding bihind the strongest genjutsu I knew, they were designed to work against sharingan by Senju Toka herself, someone in our clan stole it from her and I stole it from our library, so my brother and Itachi didn't see me...

"Oh, you don't need to wory about my brother, he would survive this little massacre, I highly doubt anything this other guy has to offer would kill him, my eye... Danzo take it, as a bait for Naruto's life..." yeah, but this idiot didn't implant it right away and I was able to tail him to his base and change it to a different one, huh, and they supposed to be an elite, this ANBU...

"I see... but it's still wory me, for Danzo to have such a weapon as your Kotoamatsukami, he would be able to control even Hokage..." yeah sure hehe, even this old warhawk know that Namikaze Minato is too valuable, and would not mess with Hokage's mind even if he could, but he could not, so it doesn't matter anyway...

"That's done is done, we don't have much time left my fried, I would give you my remaining eye, so it wouldn't fall in wrong hands, and then you kill me, you would have enough power to stop this madness our clan is planning" Eh... you better not lose it Itachi, I would come for it in a few years, but first I need to get my own pair of Mangekyo, I wonder there can I find a friend? Whose guys in the academy are just a bunch of fools... Eww, this eye tearing process sure is creepy, I hope I would be sleeping than changing my eyes, yeah I need to find a good medic...

"As you wish my fried, I hope we pay for our sins one day, sorry and good bye..." so he's dead now huh... he was a good bro I guess, I would even miss him, but it was his choise, and he would be avenged...

* * *

_**Timeskip – 4 years later**_

_The day of graduation, 10:23_

_The village of Konoha, shinobi academy..._

_(Commom P.O.V.)_

"Okay class, sit down, now I will announce the teams, hm... let's see Team 1..._2,3,4,5,6,7,8..._ and a village is tired of one teammate betraying the other becouse the girl in the team don't like him, so Team 9 will consist of 3 boys, yeah I know that 3 guys without chicks aroud would look like a bunch of gays, and I even said it in the meeting, but who will listen to a plain teacher... so yeah, Team 9 is Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Uchiha Naruto, as you realized you're an assault type team, your Jounin instructor is... oh God save your souls... Might Guy, I'm off" said the teacher to a brand new bunch of graduates and leave the classroom.

"You know... I liked this guy, he was positive" said one Uchiha Naruto to noone _'So, I need to cover those two taijutsu lovers from long range with ninjutsu, and create a distraction with genjutsu, easy enough' _they there siting in the classroom for about ten minutes then some interesting creature in green spandex walk in.

"Team 9! I'm your youthfull Jounin instructor, follow me so we can introduce ourselves!" this thing yelled to the whole academy and stormed off somethere...

"What was that?! Well, I guess we better catch up to him, who knows, maybe he's good at teaching..." red head said and start running with his new teammates.

_Few minutes later_

"My youthful students! Let us introduce ourselves, I'll go first so you won't be confused. My name is Might Guy! I like youthful training and dislike all unyouthfulness, my hobby is training and my dream is to spread youthfulness all over the world, and make you three strong youthful shinobi!" Guy said, no fuck it, screamed to their faces. "So you would be next my youthful Hyuuga student!" Said Hyuuga who thought all of this was a nightmare, since now he had not one, but two people with huge eyebrows to deal with, and an Uchiha who by his behaviour, don't give a flying fuck about anything at all...

_'Well, fuck my life' _"*sigh* My name is Hyuuga Neji, I like my family and training with my father, my hobby is training, my dream is to become a strong head of Hyuuga branch family and to protect the main house like my father do" Neji had a long, dark brown hair, that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. Like every member of the Hyuuga clan, he has a pair of Byakugan eyes. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armour underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He was gratefull to Yondaime, who stop his father from commiting suicide, Raikage knew perfectly well what Kumo can not afford to have an enemy like Yellow Flash, so this matter was closed pretty fast with some ammends from lightning country.

"I'm next! I'm next Guy-sensei! I'm Rock Lee! And I would rock this world with the power of youth! My likes are training and training and training and training and training! And training with Guy-sensei! I dislike unyouthful people! My dream is to become a splendid ninja with taijutsu and show everyone, that hard work can beat any genius!" the screaming creature no. 2 which was Rock Lee, exclaimed to the world. Lee posseses very thick eyebrows, and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He had short hair that curved upwards in the back. He had a slight Chinese appearance, since he wore a robe and a martial arts belt around his waist.

"*snore*... Zzz... Zzz... hm... eh? Oh, you finished already... yeah well, name's Uchiha Naruto, I like sleeping, money and genjutsu, my hobby is pranking Kurenai, that's my friend, by placing her in genjutsu, my dream is to fuck her and her hot friend Anko in one hot threesome one day hehe... khm okay, okay, what's with the looks? I'm kidding _'Not' _well, my dream... my goal, is to return something that was stolen from me" he said in a bored, slightly amused tone. This fella has a long straight blood red hair tied in a low ponytail, long bangs slightly covering his sharp blue eyes. He wore black unzipped hoodie with Uchiha clan simbol on the back, red t-shirt and red konoha headband protector around his neck, black fingerless gloves, black jeans with belt and black leather boots.

"Well! Now that we know each other, we surely would become a great team! But first we need one more test to finish, so let's go to the training grounds!" yelled Guy, jumped over the fence and run in direction of training grounds...

"Wait Guy-sensei! Come on guys we should show Guy-sensei our youthfulness, so he would train us in even more youthful way!" exclaimed Lee and run after Guy.

"Well shit... at least he is not some bastard who always late because of self-pity" said Naruto to Neji who was alredy planning of kill himself.

"I don't think it would've been so bad to have one... on the bright side we don't have fan-girls in our team" answered Byakugan user with a smirk.

"Well, we got a fan-boy, at least he's after our teacher, eh... let's go, I don't want to know what would happen if we got late... Hey, you know, you're actually an okay guy, I thought you were like other Hyuugas, so I don't speak to you in class" they headed towards training grounds in a slow pace while properly introducing themselves.

The test to become a genin was easier than they thought, Guy said they should land a solid blow on him, in that exact moment he was placed under a genjutsu and Lee with Neji beat him up pretty good until he was able to break it, so that's how started they genin days...

* * *

For people who waiting "How to catch a fairy" update, I finally found the chapter, but after reading it over I decided to change a few things, but don't worry, I release it soon...


End file.
